Raven And Beastboy Go on Strike
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: Oneshot! When Raven and Beastboy go on strike against Robin, nothing good could come out of it.Reveiw!


**Raven And Beastboy Go on Strike!**

**StarK: My second story! Yay me!**

**Robin: Raven and Beastboy go on strike?**

**StarK: (sarcastically) Wow! How you'd figure that out!**

**Robin: To who?**

**StarK: Well… I do not own TT or Spongebob Square! Warning: Based on the TV episode.**

**TT tower**

**Narrator from Spongebob Squarepants: Ahhh! What a beautiful day in Jump City! The birds are chirping, the people are walking about and along with people there are always villains, and along with villains there are always going to be super heroes! Speaking of which, lets see what our favorite team of super heroes are doing right now. Of course they live in a giant T! You idiots…**

Robin was mad! And I don't mean mad like you made a fool of yourself in Algebra class mad, or seeing the boy you had a crush all the school year move to a different school mad, or the your twin sister won't admit your older by ONE minute mad! **(Sorry! I'm just rambling on about the stuff I'm mad about…I'm a sad little girl.)**

No Robin was fuming about their last battle…

**Flashback:**

_Teen Titans go! _

_The Teen Titans all charged into battle with Cinderblock. Robin stared throwing exploding disks, Starfire shot star-bolts, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, Raven through random stuff, and Beastboy charged at him as a T-rex. Cinderblock fell from all the attacks but just when they thought they had won…_

_Bam! Smoke bombs stared falling out of nowhere. When the smoke had cleared Cinderblock was gone, leaving a very angry Boy Wonder._

**Present:**

"That's it! This is the last time the Teen Titans will lose!" Robin yelled as he hit his desk with his wrist. Robin then stormed into the Teen Titan's living room where Beastboy and were playing videogames, Raven was reading, and Starfire was cooking something.

Robin: "Titans! Listen up! I have an announcement!"

Beastboy: "You're getting me a moped!"

Cyborg: "You're getting me a disco ball!"

Starfire: "You're going to sing the Tameran poem of gratitude all six thousand verses!"

Raven: "You're finally allowing me to use a shock collar on Beastboy!"

Robin: No! I decided to have combat practices five times a day instead of only once a day.

Raven: What!

Starfire: Glorious! Now we will get to kick the butt all day long!

Cyborg: Awesome! Now I can't beat my own record again, and again, and again…

Beastboy: Well that may sound like a lot of work…

Robin: There'll be tofu.

Beastboy: I'm in!

Beastboy starts to follow the others as they all head to the gym, but was roughly pulled back by Raven. "What do you think your doing!"

"Going to combat practice." Beastboy said wit a grin.

"Why?"

"Because Robin told me to due to the fact we have combat practice five times a day now, due to the fact Robin was mad about us losing to Cinderblock, due to the fact that Robin hates to lose, due to the fact that he always needs to be perfect, due to the fact that he was raised by the perfect Batman, due to the fact raidings were low on the Batman show so the producers decided to give him a sidekick, due to the fact that…" BAM!

Raven had shut her hand over Beastboy's mouth to shut him up. "I mean Robin his being way too unfair to us!"

"He is?"

"Of course! I mean five combat practices a day! That hardly gets us time to eat, or mediate, or…"

"Play videogames?" Beastboy added.

"Exactly! We lose one battle and he punishes us like this! If it weren't for us there wouldn't be a Teen Titans! We deserve better! We should go on strike! Are you with me Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! We're going on STRIKE!" Beastboy started running around the tower yelling their going on strike. "We're going on strike! We're going on strike! I still don't know what strike means… But we're going on strike!"

Beastboy ran into the Training room yelling and ran straight into Mr. Boy Wonder.

"What are you doing Beastboy! You're suppose to be training!"

"Guess what Robin! Me and Raven are going on strike!" Beastboy bursted out.

"You mean you're going to make picket signs!" (In the background Starfire and Cyborg were signaling for Beastboy to stop by waving their hands)

"Yeah!"

"You're going to be parading around the tower and saying speeches about how unfair I am!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"And you're going to make petitions demanding respect!"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beastboy had his face against the doors to the T-tower crying. Robin had kicked him and Raven off the team until they had called off the strike. Raven stood over Beastboy in disgust. "Beastboy get a hold of yourself! If you haven't noticed I got fired too!"

"But Raven you never told me that going on strike meant quitting! I love my job!" Beastboy began sobbing again.

"Beastboy you shouldn't be the one crying! It should be Robin!" Raven yelled!

"It should?"

"Of course! Think about it. Without us villains will be swarming the city and Robin will be begging us to come back!" Raven explained.

"Wow! I feel better all ready!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Good! Now the first thing we need to do to strike is get rid of the symbol of our Teen Titanship. That means take out our communicators and smash them!" Raven got hers out and threw in the ocean in front of Beastboy's terrified face. "Now you try."

Beastboy slowly took his communicator out and tried prying it from his hand but to no prevail. "Oh! I can't do it Raven! My communicator is my friend! It never did any thing wrong!" Beastboy started hugging his communicator.

"Beastboy you're hopeless! Look I throw my in the ocean!" Suddenly Aqualad walks up to Raven and hands her ticket.

"Haha! A full confession! Next time think before you litter in my ocean!"

* * *

"All right Beastboy since Aqualad gave us a $500 ticket for littering, we can't throw your communicator away. Now we need to work on picket signs."

"What's a picket sign?" Beastboy asked.

"Look this is a picket sign." Raven holds up a sign. "See it saids **Teen Titans** **Unfair! **Short, sweet, and to the point."

"What about this?" Beastboy holds up a picture of Cyborg picking his nose.

"It's a picket sign! Not a pick-it sign!"

"What about this?" Beastboy holds up a sign that saids **Teen Titans Fun Fair!**

"No Beastboy! It's Unfair! Not Funfair!"

Aqualad suddenly pops his head out of the water. "Did someone say fun fair! I need some fun!"

"At the Teen Titans!" Beastboy pointed at the tower.

"Thanks! I'll call Titans East!"

Raven was in the background hitting her head on a rock from all the madness…

* * *

Beastboy was done making picket signs and was now marching around the tower ranting rhymes about the Teen Titans. This was very boring work for many reasons.1. The tower was very big and took a long time to march around 2. Beastboy's small brain was having a hard time making up rhymes. 3. There were no people besides the titans on the island.

"Teen Titans in there! Are very unfair! Villains stealing our possessions! Because of Robin's stupid obsession!" Beastboy kept ranting this for four hours until he saw Speedy walking toward the tower.

"What the heck does that mean?" Speedy asked Beastboy.

"I don't know. Raven just told me to yell it while marching around."

"Well that must mean you're Beastboy! I didn't recognize you with the sign over your head! Dude, you are like a titan legend! May I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Beastboy didn't want to disappoint his many fans. (Your looking at one…ME) "So are you here to help out the cause?"

"No. I'm here to take your job."

As Speedy went merrily on his way to the tower, Beastboy stood still taking in what he said. It took no less than a second to get the water works. Raven marched up to the bawling Beastboy.

"Earth to Beastboy, you are a terrible striker!"

"I'm sorry Raven but I just can't deal with the pressure of not having my job! Don't worry though I'll do better!"

"Riiiiiiight… Beastboy, why don't you turn into to a chameleon and sit on that rock." Raven pointed to a rock far away.

"Why a chameleon?"

"Because…. Little kids love… lizards!"

"Works for me!" Beastboy sat on the rock she pointed to turned into a chameleon. Within seconds the chameleon had changed from green to the grey color of the rock making Beastboy totally invisible. (You know chameleons are those lizards that change colors to their background)

"Good now that he's out of my hair, I can get this strike going." Raven said as she flew inland. Once she landed she started to make her speech to all the people.

"People of Jump City! You have been betrayed by your heroes! In that very T shaped tower stands a team of filthy unfair teen heroes! Bringing injustice to the very core of this beautiful city! Are we going to just stand around watching or are we going to do nothing?

"NO!" the people of Jump City yelled back.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" One guy asked his pal.

"No but she's got a microphone!"

"We will smash the core of their T tower! We will let all the villains loose for injustice! They will crumble under their own unfairness!" Raven yelled out.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared back!

"Wow! All this striking just made me remember that Cinderblock is destroying the bank!" one stupid guy said.

"Teen Titans go!" Robin yelled as he, Starfire, and Cyborg went after Cinderblock.

"Yay for the Teen Titans!" the crowd then ran to watch their heroes defeat the villain, leaving Raven alone. Beastboy walked next to her.

"Raven I think you really aroused their spirits."

"Beastboy shut up! Can't you see we lost! I'm going back on the team." Raven started walking toward the bank.

"Raven wait! You can't quit! We were doing so good!" Beastboy yelled but Raven just kept on walking.

"I guess it's up to me to win the strike! I'll make Raven proud!" With that in his head, Beastboy flew back to the island.

* * *

The Teen Titans were losing badly to Cinderblock without Raven and Beastboy. All Speedy liked doing was gelling his hair. But when Raven showed up they won easily.

"Thanks Raven!" Robin said as they gave Cinderblock to the police. "I thought we would never beat Cinderblock until you came along. Now I can fire Speedy and get you and the green one back on the team!"

"Well if you feel that way about me and Beastboy then maybe we can work out some agreements?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Beastboy was working on the strike. By doing what Raven said in her speech.

"I will smash the core of the T tower!" Beastboy started smashing their living room.

"I will let all the villains loose for their injustice!" Beastboy then went to the jail and let all the villains free!

"They will crumble with their unfairness!" Beastboy didn't know that meant so he just smashed more of their stuff.

"Well I guess that will do it!" Beastboy said looking at his work. Just then the titans along with Raven came through the door way.

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg all stood frozen in shock at the wreck with Beastboy grinning like a idiot in the middle of it. Robin, however, had his eyes closed and whistling a tune. They all watched as he went through the living room and sat down in a chair where he finally saw the mess.

People swear to this very day that they thought they heard a bomb go off in the tower that day.

"BEASTBOY! RAVEN! DUE TO THE EXPANSES TO PAY FOR THE TOWER AND ALL THE VILLIANS RUNNING LOSE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A TEEN TITAN…FOREVER!"

"Booyah! Raven I told you I would get our jobs back! Now we can be Teen Titans FOREVER!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raven sat up in bed sweating! She had had the most terrifying dream. She would of had to be a Teen Titans with Beastboy forever! (Would that be a bad thing?)

Suddenly Beastboy comes through her door as a skeleton wearing his uniform with a yellow sponge next to him.

Beastboy and Spongebob: Hey Raven it's time to get up! Muuuuwaaaaahhaaaaaa!

**The End**

StarK: Please Review!Or the skeleton sponge will get you! Muuuuuwaaaaahaaaa!


End file.
